


Making the Best of It *Under revision*

by Starjargon



Series: Tangled Web of Beauty [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Author Gratification, F/M, Fight for your Man, Gen, Love...Triangle?, Manhattan had no graves, Story with Plot, Temporary Hiatus Whilst Revising, Time Babies, Timey Wimey, Who's Your Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song has ended up on Pete's World. There's only one man she'd ever go to to help her. Even if Rose Tyler would rather she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tyler Residence

**Author's Note:**

> ***After some suggestions by my amazing beta, this story is officially "under review." Don't worry- it's all fleshed out and will up updated eventually, but certain details that were apparently out of character or incorrect have to be revised and polished. Hopefully it will all get worked out soon, and then I'll be able to share an intriguing, cohesive, COMPLETE story with you.****
> 
>    
> Special note on this story- yes, I know the other part in the series I wrote and who were featured. Yes, I do have an explanation as to why people don't know one another in this one. Also, much was already completed, so no new information we may or may not have received in the 50th will be included.
> 
> Due to the Timey Wimey nature of the Doctor and the Pond's life- the order of the series doesn't necessarily matter. Also, very AU- in which Manhattan shall now be known as "that place the Doctor and Ponds went before they went to the pub and Amy and River schooled the boys at video games." There will be so much fluff, crazy random happenstances, and guest appearances in this story- so be prepared, and enjoy the ride, because I have so far. Let me know what you think!

River had been chasing a level one-vortex abuser through galaxy after galaxy, millennia upon millennia. She was using a specialized ship "on loan" from a 70th century descendent of the Time Agency, able to make trips not safe or too- long lived for a vortex manipulator. She had almost caught him near a rift in time/ space when a large buzzing rang in her ears, and she worked at the controls until she realized it was a type of alarm the ship was never really meant to make. She also noticed two other ships similar to her target's closing in. She tried to keep her target in sight, until she realized they were all headed for a very dangerous crash. It never came. Instead, her ship began shaking and jerking violently. After a very, very bumpy ride, she finally locked on the actual criminal's coordinates, sloppily and shakily landing on Earth- 21st Century if she was correct. However, upon further inspection, she realized something was off.

Yes, this seemed like earth. Yes, it seemed like England. Yes, it even seemed like the time period in which her former regeneration had grown up. But, there were little things that made no sense to her- well, big things, actually. Like those big blimps in the sky.

Ok- so now the bumpy ride and warnings made sense.

She had lost her reading on her target, and realized belatedly her ship had lost power. Great. The Doctor had mentioned a parallel world he had been to before. With any luck, this was the same one. Because if this was the same one, her husband's clone would be here. And if his clone was here, he would be able to get her back home, hopefully in time.

What did she know about the human Doctor? Well, first she decided to take stock of her surroundings. A _friendly_ little chat with a young gentlemen told her she had arrived in London, late 2008 (really, she could have found a newspaper, but her way was much more entertaining). Ok. So her man, or rather, his clone? Son? Double? Human self- yes, she'd stick with her human Doctor, would have only been here a matter of mere months. She charmed her new friend into telling her how to get to the Tyler residence, figuring that was the best place to find him.

She didn't really need a plan. The Doctor told her the metacrisis had happened later in his last life, ergo- this version of him should know her. That's a comfort at least, because she could really use her husband now. Even she gets slightly off kilter sometimes, even if she'd never admit it. Right, so she just needed a ride. Thank you again, Mr. Ianto Jones. He really was a nice gentleman- he reminded her of someone she'd once met in Cardiff long ago.

When she arrived at the house, the security guard actually tried to stop her from entering. Bless. A kiss to the side of his mouth, a little clever maneuvering with an old sonic she'd nicked from her husband (what's his is hers, she'd argue once he realized it), and she was through the gates. She was tempted to sonic her way into the house, but realized she was about to get the chance to meet the enigmatic Rose Tyler. She was one of the few companions River had never met, and knew how much her husband had once cared for her. So, she decided to try to make a good first impression, regardless of how cranky and tired she was- besides, she wanted to see what it was her husband had been so drawn to in the young girl.

She knocked on the door, honestly hoping this DocTwo, she settled on addressing him in her mind, would offer up a hospitality her love was so weary of early on in his time stream. She'd had a long couple of days, even longer couple of months if she was perfectly honest, and could do with a bath and change of clothes. She'd brought little from her ship, keeping only the sonic screwdriver, 6 guns, and a perception filter she was now partial to wearing around her neck. She could always go back if necessary.

She was surprised when, despite the size of the house, a resident, not a servant, opened the door.

"How did you get up 'ere then? Pete! The security guard fell asleep on the job again! Now," insisted the lovely loud blonde who'd answered her knock addressed her, "what do you want?"

River smiled, already deducing this was Jackie Tyler from the attitude alone. "I'm looking for the Doctor. Is he here?"

"He and Rose are out- consulting for that Torchwood again. They just rang though, should be 'ome in an hour or so. Who are you?"

"I'm…a very close friend of his from back home. I've come a long way and was hoping he could help me out."

"Back 'ome? You're a nutter you are. His 'ome was-"

"On a destroyed planet in a parallel universe. Yes, I know. I'm not from Gallifrey, but I am from the other universe. Came here by accident and he's the only one I knew to come to."

Jackie looked at her for a moment in shock, then took in her bedraggled appearance and weary eyes, filling with compassion for the lone traveler.

"You could wait for 'im in 'ere. Come inside while I fix you a nice cup of tea. Are you hungry?"

"Famished, actually. Haven't had a proper meal in ages."

"Well, come into the kitchen and you can just tell me what 'appened to ya."

As River watched Jackie first fix her tea, then place it in front of her as she prepared a dish with mouth- watering food for the ravenous time- traveler, she explained her mission to Jackie and Pete, who had joined them soon after they'd entered the house, small child on his hip.

"He travels through the vortex without any of the approved devices, which normally wouldn't be a problem except he seems completely insane and has no idea what he's doing. I locked onto the device he was using and unfortunately got trapped here when he ripped a hole in the worlds. If he keeps going like this, he could tear a permanent wound through the dimensions."

"I remember," said Pete, somewhat reminiscent.

"So, do you really think the Doctor or _our_ Doctor will be able to get you and this man back?"

"Of course. In fact, my Doctor should be looking for me right about now, just have to figure out a way to tell him where to find me. I must say, this is farther than he'd ever think to look."

"Yes, I'd imagine it is."

"So, do you travel with the Doctor then? Like my Rose used to?"

"Well it's more-"

"Mum, we're home!"

Rose and the DocTwo entered the house, looking a little worse for wear. The DocTwo stopped cold in the doorway when he spotted their guest in the kitchen.

"Professor River Song?!"

"Hello Sweetie," her lips automatically curled into a smile, relief flooding through her at sight of this facsimile of the man she loved.

"Who're you?" asked Rose with a slightly possessive tone in her voice.

"The Doctor's new companion," piped Pete.

The DocTwo and Rose both raised eyebrows at this. River took a moment and got up, kissing the DocTwo on the cheek and lifting a hand for Rose to shake.

"Professor River Song. The Doctor's _favorite_ archeologist."

"Glorified gossip columnist," said the DocTwo, though there was warmth in his eyes.

"Still your favorite though, dear," she remarked, and a smile tried valiantly to make its way across his face.

Oh, did she miss that man.

"As I was saying, Jackie- it's slightly more than that."

"If you travel with the Doctor, how comes you're 'ere? I thought travel in between worlds was impossible."

"It was supposed to be, but here we are," shrugged River teasingly, noting the jealous tone of the girl in front of her and was intrigued. She decided to see how far she could push this woman's limits, and find out over which version of her husband she was so possessive. After all, Rose's eyes spoke challenge, and River never could resist rising to a challenge.

"Still, doesn't matter. The Doctor will come to get me just as soon as I can figure out a way to contact him and let him know I'm in this world. He's probably been looking for me since the moment I left the TARDIS. He must be almost frantic by now," River dramatically boasted, watching the emotions playing out on Rose's face from the corner of her eye as she had turned once more to address Jackie and the DocTwo _._

_Interesting,_ thought River, _so she still thinks of my husband as_ hers _, despite the man standing in front of me._ She took in the way the DocTwo's eyes darted quickly to Rose's face before returning to her own, and knew her spouse well enough to notice the hurt he was trying to mask. _Very interesting indeed._

"And that's where you come in, Sweetie," she captured his attention once more. "I thought you might be able to get me back home."

 


	2. Making the Best of It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River concoct a plan to get her home. And Rose gets some insight into the Doctor and River's relationship.

After River had explained the situation once more to the DocTwo and Rose, the DocTwoimmediately set about to talking a mile a minute, informing River that this universe's Torchwood tower was also set on a rift, just as the one back home had been. She didn't comment on the fact he still referred to her universe as home, just nodded when he informed her he believed they could get a message through if they found a larger rift and projected a signal of some sort and aimed it at Jack's hub.

River nodded, her work on Area 52 coming to mind, and she smiled in remembrance.

"So, Sweetie, how exactly do we find this larger rift?"

"Well, Professor, first I need to see your ship."

When the ship was brought back to the Tyler mansion, the DocTwo hopped around excitedly as he explored his first working (theoretically) space- time machine in months.

"..add this to the temporal accelerators and if I rewire a couple of those dimension hoppers Rose used to go back, we could jumpstart this ship into a working vessel! Then you would just need to create a signal that would reach a different dimension and Bob's your uncle!"

"How long would that take?" asked Rose, caught up in his excitement.

"Well, it'll probably take about three days for the jumpers to recharge after I rewire them. Then it's just a matter of how long it takes River to build the signal."

She turned to Rose, "I've built something similar before for an entirely different reason, but it's the same principals. I just have to modify my original plans to be more mobile than that was."

"Right, then it should take no more than a day to locate the optimal rift."

"Then what? The Doctor can't just come through dimensions, he'd be stuck 'ere and the TARDIS will fade out like it did the last time."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about the Doctor, dear. He can be very resourceful. Just tell him where he needs to be, and let him worry about how to get back."

"I know that, I've known the Doctor longer than you, you know. 'ow long did you say you've been traveling with him now- five whole months?"

River laughed teasingly at that- "Oh, my dear, the Doctor and I've known each other for a very long time, I can assure you. And very, _very_ well." Her voice dropped suggestively at this last add- on.

The DocTwo cleared his throat and looked intently on his work while Rose crossed her arms and stared at him. He tried changing the subject.

"What we should really be trying to figure out is how you got here. Even with vortex jumping he'd been doing, that's not nearly powerful enough to transfer you to a different dimension. So what happened that drew you here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," replied Rose grumpily.

"No idea, Sweetie. All I know is I'm here now, so may as well make the best of it."

Making the best of it, apparently, meant River Song moving in to the Tyler house.

 


	3. Un-Hidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DocTwo and River have something in common, and that helps them form a bond.

Jackie and Pete had been very hospitable hosts.  They’d given River a very large bedroom with an en suite and a private sitting room- very much to her liking.  Especially since the DocTwo’s rooms were just next door to the right.  She had great plans for this arrangement.

The first night in the Tyler mansion, River had approached the DocTwo for some nightclothes and a spare toothbrush.  She thanked him as she turned to go out into her room.

“Does he know?”

“Pardon?” she asked innocently as she turned.

“You’re more than just another companion.  They may not know it, but I do.  The Doctor.  Your Doctor.  Does he know?”  His eyes bored into hers, arms crossed as he stared at her intently. 

She dropped the façade.  “How did you-“  Then she held his gaze and smiled slightly.  “Yes.  He does.  Which is why he’ll be so anxious to come for me.”

“Part of the reason.”

“Yes.  Part of the reason.”  She gave into her smile even more as she thought of her family and her ridiculous husband who was probably scouring their universe for her.

“And your Rose Tyler.  Does she know about _you_?”

“Well,” he said as he leaned against the door, “I thought she did when I stayed.  Thought she felt the same.  But now…”

“But now you two are living on opposite sides of a very large manor.  I’m guessing that’s not a coincidence?”  River nudged.

The man in front of her looked into her eyes before slightly shaking his head, and he saw an understanding and a devotion there he wasn’t quite ready for.  She seemed to be able to read him- all of him, and there were very few people who had ever been able to do that.  Not that he was surprised, necessarily, because he knew at least part of what their relationship would become were he still the whole Time Lord, but it still unnerved him when someone looked past the walls he had spent years constructing.  He had spent most of his life, at least the life he actually existed, not the life inside his head, trying to break down those walls, to let Rose in, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on the human girl in love with a completely alien man.  A man who had once cared deeply for her.  A man who, similar as they were, was not him.  Yet here was a woman who knew him- well, a version of him- inside and out, and loved him all the same.  That knowledge worked as a salve on his one heart.

River took a step back into his room, still holding his gaze as he moved aside to let her in. 

“I bet we have _quite_ a lot to talk about, Sweetie.”

 

 

A few hours later, River left the DocTwo’s room with a smile on her face and a plan in her head.  _Hello, Rose Tyler,_ she thought with a smirk firmly planted on her visage, _I’m River Song._


	4. For the Best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is River Song the best thing for the DocTwo- or the worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again- SOOO sorry for how long it's taken me to update this- I promise, I've not forgotten. Also, real life is calling, so I apologize about the length, but hopefully I'll be able to update again very soon. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, River came down with a smile on her face and a very slight skip in her step, dressed and ready for the day, greeting Pete- who'd been up with Tony earlier- with a bright grin as she helped him prepare breakfast.

"So," Pete asked, "The Doctor- what's he like, now? Same as ever? Does he still wear that ridiculously long coat or those glasses he doesn't need?"

River laughed as she sliced a tomato. "Sometimes. When I see him. He and I tend to meet out of order- I don't exactly travel with him _all_ the time. In fact, the one I see most often has a different face altogether."

Pete looked intrigued by this, and turned to her with surprise. "Really? What's that Doctor like, then?"

River smiled, thinking of her husband as she'd last seen him, with his floppy hair and ridiculous mad professor get up and the bowtie she missed so much it pained her.

Jackie came in while she was describing a trip they'd gone on in which the Doctor had fought off an army using a kite and some mittens, then afterward turned beet red when the planet's princess kissed him hard on the cheek. Both Jackie and Pete laughed hysterically, trying to reconcile the man they knew upstairs with the fumbling professor type that River was describing. Jackie laughed even harder remembering the serious nature of the first Doctor she'd met, the one who despised families and emotions and would probably die before daring to blush.

Rose came in shortly, her hair a mess and her dressing gown loosely hanging about her as she yawned, grumbling as she reached for the tea her mother held out to her.

"What's so funny?" she asked around a piece of toast, mumbling against the morning.

Just then, the DocTwo walked in, cheerily whistling with his hands in his pockets as he greeted everyone with a smile.

"Did I miss something?" asked the DocTwo as he took in the smiles from (most) of the other people in the room. He stopped and gave Rose, who grunted in acknowledgement, a light squeeze on the shoulder, before moving to retrieve the cup of tea and plate River held out for him.

"Just describing some misadventures of the other you, Sweetie," said River, her hand lingering just a fraction longer where their fingers were touching than was strictly necessary- a fact not missed by either Rose nor the perceptive Jackie. Nor was the fact that the DocTwo didn't rush to pull away.

"Ah. And is the other me still as dashingly brilliant as before?" he asked, preening in jest. River was leaning against the counter smirking, hand under her chin as she briefly closed her eyes and breathed in shallowly, before opening them and smiling wider. She traced a finger across the DocTwo's face lightly before patting his cheek, using both arms to push herself away from the counter.

"Well, you both have your moments," declared River teasingly.

As everyone else joined Rose at the table, they all made easy conversation- River sitting between Pete and the DocTwo. Yet instead of facing the table directly, Jackie noticed how her chair was pulled back a ways and consciously angled toward the Doctor. A fact not missed by Rose either, if the glare her daughter gave the visitor was any indication. However, the man in question seemed oblivious to her attentions, laughing along casually with her and Pete, then staring peacefully once River had engaged even Tony's attention.

It seemed River Song had cast spell over all the men in the household, and Jackie wasn't sure if she should be thankful that the woman would be leaving their lives soon and leave their Doctor and her Rose to work things out, or if she should be grateful for the attention the poor man was finally receiving after leaving everything he'd known behind. Perhaps, a little jealousy was just what her Rose needed to see what she was now in danger of losing.

But, she debated, seeing the light touches and flirtatious banter the older woman was bestowing on him right in front of her daughter, perhaps not.


	5. The Spellcaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need some more Tony Tyler fluff.

After clearing the table, River turned to the DocTwo and asked him when he was planning on rewiring the jumpers. Rose returned from becoming human again right as he was answering.

"Well, I had a couple of projects I promised the Tylers I'd finish, then we can go ahead to the Torchwood building and I can see if I can't talk my way into getting some of those dimension jumpers. Care to join me?" he asked River, strangely eager to show her what he and Rose and Pete did every day.

Her face lit up into a smile, and she only briefly glanced at Rose before saying, "I'd absolutely love to, Doctor. How long do you think those projects of yours will take to finish?"

"Shouldn't be more than an hour."

"Good. I've got something I'd been meaning to tend to, and that should give me some time to do it."

"Oh, do you need any help?" he asked, willing to put off his own projects a few minutes.

"Yeah, do you need _any_ thing?" Rose asked irritably, as though to remind them both she was there.

River did look at her then, face full of a patience Rose took to be patronizing.

"No, don't worry about me- it's nothing, really. Just some personal business I've got to see to."

"Without your ship?" Rose raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Trust me dear," River held in her own tight smile, "there are many things I can do here without my ship. That beacon, for instance. I've still got to draw up the plans for that so I can be ready to build it once we have a clearer picture of range and mobility."

"Right," interjected the DocTwo, "so River will work on the beacon or whatever else she was planning, I'll finish up those things for your parents, Rose, and we'll meet down here in say- an hour and a half." He turned to go toward the basement. "Rose, you coming?"

"Nah," she said, eyes still on River, "I've got some stuff mum asked me to help her with. Should get it done before we leave." She turned back toward the kitchen, reluctantly taking her eyes off the other woman.

"Right," he cleared his throat, "of course." He nodded, turning to go. River couldn't help herself. She caught the DocTwo's eye as he was turning away, winking flirtatiously and smirking before she walked back toward her room, swaying her hips slightly more than was necessary.

He smiled before seeing Rose's scowl before he cleared his throat and ducked his head, hurrying down to finish his tasks.

* * *

Rose went to the foyer after she had exhausted every excuse to keep busy with her mother and then looked around for the DocTwo, resigned to be a part of this odd little whatever it was. When she saw no sign of either him or River, she decided to go downstairs and see what he was up to. As she opened the door, the sight of him doubled up in laughter caught her eyes. She looked up at River, who had evidently been the source of the amusement, and saw tears in her eyes as well. She was sitting on a hard bench and was helping him rearrange some sort of machine he'd rigged up for her dad, and she perked up when she saw the younger blonde enter the room.

"Oh, hello, Rose dear. All done with whatever it was you were doing?"

"Yeah," said Rose, arms crossed as she took in the scene in front of her. "I thought you had things to do."

"Well, I finished all the important stuff, then figured I'd come down here and spend time with the Doctor." The wrench lying on the machine near River's hand fell, and Rose was surprised when Tony toddled out from where the DocTwo was standing and picked it up for her. River smiled at him and thanked him profusely, praising the baby and sliding her hand across his head fondly. The little boy held up both hands to her, and River looked to the DocTwo, who smiled down at him.

"He wants you to hold him," he said, coming around and picked the boy up, placing him in River's arms. She grinned widely and fawned over the boy, who preened in her praise. She stroked his hair and told him what a handsome boy he was, and he clapped and giggled in joy.

"Docker," he said, pointing to the DocTwo, who smiled and waved in acknowledgment.

"Yes," said River, hugging the boy to her, before pointing to Rose, "and who's that?"

"Sissy," said the small child.

"And, who's this?" asked River, wildly twirling her hand, finger outstretched before pointing it back to him.

"Towy," he giggled out.

"You're such a smart boy," said River as he hugged her to him. He looked up at River, grabbing her face in his small hands and looking up at her.

"Ribber?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered him, beaming at his recognition.

"Baby," he said, his arms patting his own body once more.

"Yes," she said softly, kissing his forehead. "Baby Tony."

Rose watched the tenderness with which River handled her little brother, and slowly felt the irritation she'd felt for the stranger slightly fade into the background of her mind.


End file.
